"Everyone is Special"
Everyone Is Special is the thirtieth and final episode from the first season of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Min pretends to be a grown-up to be someone special. She appears to be so convincing, Mr. Delivery Man actually mistook her for an adult and gives her a special package for Barney. Barney mentions it's a surprise for later and he reminds Min that she's special just the way she is. Throughout the day, Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends and the kids do fun activities that others like to do. They even pretend to be robots to show being the same is boring. When Kathy, Shawn, Luci, and Derek show up, Barney's ready to reveal his big surprise that'll show a special person. It turns out to be a mirror. Barney wasn't lying when he said it would show someone special. Educational Theme: The Ways that Make People Unique Stories: None Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Derek * Kathy * Luci * Michael * Min * Shawn * Tina * Tosha * Patty * Mr. Delivery Man (Guest Appearance) * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * Rebecca Garcia (Guest Appearance) * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Growing (seasons 1-14 style) (Remix) (crossover) # Everyone is Special (seasons 1-14 style) (Remix) (crossover) # I'm a Little Robot (season 3 style) (crossover) # Animal Action # Under The Sea (Disney & Barney style) (crossover) # Rockin Robin (Kidsongs, Kids Incorporated and Barney style) (crossover) # Mister Sun (seasons 1-14 style) (Remix) (crossover) # The Clapping Song (I Love To Sing with Barney style) (crossover) # Musical Chairs (Happy New Year Charlie Brown and Barney style) (crossover) # The Sister Song (seasons 1-14 style) (crossover) # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (seasons 1-14 style) (Remix) (crossover) # I Love Rock 'n' Roll (Barney style) (crossover) # The Name Game (Kidsongs & Barney style) # Everyone is Special (Reprise) (Sing & Dance with Barney style) (crossover) # You Can Count On Me (Remix) (BMV/I Love Sing with Barney and Sing & Dance with Barney style) # Song Medley: Heal The World (Michael Jackson and Barney style) and I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (seasons 4, 5 and 6 style) (crossover) Trivia * This episode marks: * The first and only episode that all original Season 1 cast members appear together. * The final appearance of the Season 1 Barney costume. * The biggest final regular appearance of Luci. Luci would later make a guest appearance in the Season 2 episode The Exercise Circus! Barney Live in New York City and lots more. * These episode to use the 1991 - 2010-presents arrangement of Everyone Is Special. * The third time Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. The first time was in The Backyard Show, and the second time was in A Day at the Beach. * Min wears the same outfit in "When I Grow Up...". * Shawn wears the same shirt in "Hi, Neighbor". * This is the last time a handicapped person appears on the show. * This is the first time no one says goodbye to Barney before turning back into a toy dinosaur. * All eight of the Season 1 cast members appear throughout this episode together, but, Min, Tina, Michael, and Tosha appear at the beginning of the episode, Luci appears in the middle of the episode, and Patty, Derek, Kathy, and Shawn appear at the end of the episode. * Luci recites a poem again in this episode. She recited "If Everyone's Name were exactly the same." Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Everyone_Is_Special.jpg Lucitina.png Special.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART